A significant percentage of the United States Postal Service (USPS) revenue is from metered postage. Metered postage is generated by utilizing postage meters that print a special mark, also known as postal indicia, on mail pieces. Generally, printing postage and any VBI can be carried out by using mechanical meters or computer-based systems.
With respect to computer-based postage processing systems, the USPS under the Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) has published specifications for IBIP postage meters that identify a special purpose hardware device, known as a Postal Security Device (PSD) that is generally located at a user's site. The PSD, in conjunction with the user's personal computer and printer, functions as the IBIP postage meter. The USPS has published a number of documents describing the PSD specifications, the indicia specifications and other related and relevant information. There are also security standards for printing other types of VBI, such as coupons, tickets, gift certificates, currency, voucher and the like.
A significant drawback of existing hardware-based systems is that a new PSD must be locally provided to each new user, which involves significant cost. Furthermore, if the additional PSD breaks down, service calls must be made to the user location. In light of the drawbacks in hardware-based postage metering systems, a software-based system has been developed that does not require specialized hardware for each user. The software-based system meets the IBIP specifications for a PSD, using a centralized server-based implementation of PSDs utilizing one or more cryptographic modules. The system also includes a database for all users' information. The software-based system, however, has brought about new challenges.
The software-based system should be able to handle secure communications between users and the database. In a hardware-based system, security is generally handled by the local hardware piece, that is unique to each user and includes an encryption processor that encrypts that user's information and communications. However, as mentioned above, this hardware-based system has significant disadvantages.
Therefore, there is a need for a new method and apparatus for implementation of VBI secure printing and a secure IBIP postage meter over a WAN that does not require the special purpose hardware device at the user site. Furthermore, there is a need for a secure system and database that are capable of preventing unauthorized access and tampering.